<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Touch of God by LoveMachine</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25637602">Touch of God</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveMachine/pseuds/LoveMachine'>LoveMachine</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Epithet Erased (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 11:08:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,054</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25637602</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveMachine/pseuds/LoveMachine</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>giovanni struggles to get out of bed</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Molly Blyndeff/Giovanni Potage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Touch of God</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>i wrote this on the whimest of whims, ill beta read this at some point</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Please stay."</p><p>Giovanni felt the slight tug at his black t-shirt keep him from getting out of bed. The room was nearly pitch black, which was...weird. Molly's nightlight must have went out while they were sleeping.</p><p>"Don't go." The small voice was nearly lost in the creak of the mattress.</p><p>He only got one foot on the carpeted floor before he must have roused his sleeping minion. He had much more difficult heists go off better than this.</p><p>Giovanni cleared his throat before answering, tone as gentle as his gravelly voice would allow.</p><p>"Molly, I have to. It's okay, I'll be back when you get out of school." His hand covered hers in an attempt to both sooth and free himself of her grip. "The Blasters need their number one boss for this super secret mission!"</p><p>He looked from the direction of bedroom door to the girl in question, but he couldn't make out anything in this darkness. Her tiny hand held to the tail of his shirt despite his attempt to shake her off.</p><p>"Beartrap, c'mon...!" He sat still, facing away from her and her side of the bed. The last thing he needed was to be late. The mere thought of his minions thinking he had abandoned them made his heart twist. They had just paid their dues for the month, this was the least he could do!</p><p>"Don't leave me." Her voice was grounded this time. It didn't sound like a question.</p><p>"Mo-" He let out an exasperated sigh as he started to lose his patience. "Minion, as your boss, I order you to unhand me this instant!" The quippy, perky tone of his was back and his volume had risen.</p><p>A beat of silence filled the room, neither him nor the hand on his clothes relenting. He had never known her to be so difficult, but it was time to put his foot down, both literally and figuratively.</p><p>Before his second foot could leave the bed, Giovanni felt a pulse flow through the room and an unfamiliar energy run through his body. It tickled his spine and made his head spin in an instant. His hands braced the edge of the mattress as the carpet became a sea under his feet.</p><p>He felt his body sway forward and he reflexively lurched back. The only thing that was still in the room were the fingers entangled in the fabric of his shirt. It was his rock. Stability. When the world became the ocean, this was the land.</p><p>Giovanni's thoughts became more convoluted as the blackness warped all around him. There was a haze in the air--or a haze in his eyes--that made his world spin. The hair that dangled in front of his face ticked left and right like a clock. It even sounded like one, too. He closed his eyes to block it out, but the ticks still tocked. The hair still danced in his vision. The room pushed and pulled him along,</p><p>"Giovanni."</p><p>His eyes opened at the call as he spun to face it. It sounded more like a command than anything. It was steady. This voice was his rock. "M-me?"</p><p>The motion was too fast, of course, and he was about to fall backwards into the sea. He couldn't even remember the last time he had to swim. Did he even have time to hold his breath before he hit the water?</p><p>An arm shot out of the darkness and grabbed the front of his shirt, saving him from crashing with the waves.</p><p>"Come back to bed."</p><p>Giovanni took a moment to look from the depths below to the voice in front of him, but they both looked the same: drenched in complete darkness.</p><p>He opened-closed? He couldn't tell. It didn't matter. -his eyes and noticed he hadn't moved from where he started. His body was unsteady, but he was still on the bed, one foot over.</p><p>Giovanni pulled the leg up to the safety of the bed as he scooted further inwards, away from the swimming void. The movement was somehow sickening.</p><p>"It's okay." The voice cooed ever so gently. The hand at his chest slowly pushed him backwards, and he didn't have it in him to resist. And that was fine. This voice was comforting, this hand was still. He could trust them.</p><p>He flinched as his head fell, the sensation of falling from the sky and being dragged underwater hitting him all at once. He braced for impact.</p><p>His head met the softest surface he's ever touched, and the feeling illicited a small gasp from the man. Dutifully staring at what had to be the ceiling, he brought an arm up to discern what it was, but his wrist came to rest at his forehead instead. Heavy.</p><p>He didn't have too long to revel in the sensation as the world creaked and he felt a weight on his torso. Giovanni let out a long, slow exhale when the weight shifted in just the right places before settling square on his stomach.</p><p>Hazy, half-lidded eyes failed to focus, couldn't separate dark from darkness. He was blind, but it felt...right. His next words were smaller than he thought they could be.</p><p>"The voice...?"</p><p>"Yeah, I'm the voice." Came a soft reply from over him. God?</p><p>"Where am I?" He murmured, only having the strength to move his mouth.</p><p>"You're safe, and warm, and happy...'cause you're with me..." God sounded so absolute. This must have been what the evangelicals had been yelling about with their signs.</p><p>He saw it now.</p><p>"I am happy..." A smile pulled at his lips.</p><p>The weight of god shifted and he felt his mouth meet something warm and safe. Heaven, probably.</p><p>Giovanni eagerly reciprocated, sucking and nibbling on the mouth pressed against his as a heat spread throughout his body.</p><p>All too soon, the warmth was pulled away, taken from him in one slow movement. While he couldn't see, he could still feel its lingering presence just inches above him.</p><p>"Please stay?" God spoke. 

This voice was the same as before, but it was heavy with desperation. He could say that it was almost...sad. No god had a reason to be sad. The question tumbled off of Giovanni's tongue without a second thought:</p><p>"Why wouldn't I?"</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>